Miracles While You Wait
'Miracles While You Wait '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It is given to Henry by the Sasau charlatan once he agrees to become his "apprentice". You will need a bow and arrow to shoot down the branch and 150 or your favourite dice if you can't charm or intimidate the gambler. Synopsis On my travels I´ve met all sorts of peculiar folk, but none to compare with the Sasau charlatan. Magic of all colours and shades, relics, elixirs and talismans - all these miraculous things you can get from him. At a price. Naturally, like all trades, he has to stock up now and again, and that, it seems, is where I come in. Objectives *Speak to the Sasau charlatan and become his apprentice. ** Acquire layman Procopius´s tooth (0/1) *** Lead Procopius to the blacksmith **** Bring something to the charlatan. ** Get a branch from the topping out. *** Bring something to the charlatan. ** Get the cat´s paw talisman (0/1) *** Bring something to the charlatan. * (Optional) Get the burial shroud. ** Take the shroud to the charlatan. *** Wait for the charlatan at his dwelling. **** Hold the rioters back. Walkthrough Speak to the Charlatan in the Sasau marketplace, who claims to recognize you from a dream. In this dream, you became his apprentice. His claims are very grand, as he sells 'miracles' - more or less - and needs someone to assist him. He is in need of three objects, worthless to the common eye, but priceless to him. Which basically means they're bits of junk he can pass off as sacred items. First, he needs a tooth of Procopius of Sasau. Not Saint Procopius, mind you, although it's unlikely he'll make that distinction to his customers. And it just so happens that there is a local laborer named Procopius with a rotten tooth. It's causing him a great deal of distress, so go and find the layman and convince him to accompany you to the blacksmith to pull the tooth. Procopius' Stats He's not too keen on the idea, and will stall several times before you get there. You'll need to reassure him that it wont be so bad. Alternatively, fight him and search his body for the tooth (ew). Secondly, the Charlatan wants a topping-out branch. This is a tree spruce, specially blessed by a priest, that is hung over a new building to invoke God's blessing. Conveniently, with all the recent construction work at the Monastery, there is a branch hung up on the roof. Way, way up. Go to the monastery and either shoot the branch down from the ground, or else climb the scaffolding to get an easier shot. You only need small brach from whole topping out, so aim for green parts. Hitting trunk or ropes used to tie topping out does nothing. Once you have dislodged a branch, collect it from the ground. Finally, a talisman of luck from a valuable player. Luckily for you (and less so for him), the local Gambler has a lucky cat's paw - apparently it works better than the traditional rabbit's paw, because he's had a string of good luck recently. Go to the Gambler and either persuade him to give you the talisman, buy it from him for a negotiable 150 , pickpocket it, or win it in a game of Farkle - you'll need to wager 100 . Gambler's Stats Take the three talismans back to the Charlatan. He will give you five bandages for the tooth, the Holy Trinity die for the talisman, and 3 Bowman's Brew for the topping-out. However, it's not time for your reward just yet. Now, the Charlatan needs a burial shroud from a recently deceased man, a man who lived an honest life. By lucky coincidence (must be the influence of the cat's paw), a man named Loukota recently died and is lying in the local church for people to pay their respects. The Charlatan advises you to ask around and find out a bit about the deceased man. Talk to the locals, and learn that he was a butcher, who moved to Sasau from Vlashim after an argument with his brother. Although the townsfolk were initially reluctant to trust him, he won them over and by the time he died was a loved member of the community. He never fully recovered from the death of his wife Lucy, but left behind two sons - Peter (no sense of humour) and Mark (superstitious, but don't make fun of him). Now, go to the church. Peter Loukota watches over his father during the day, usually along with Father Francis and Father Fabian, while Mark Loukota is there at night. With Peter, tell him that you are his cousin from Vlashim, that his mother's name is Lucy - if you say anything different, he will attack you. If you convince him that you're family, he will leave you for a few minutes to pay your respects - simply grab the white monks' habit from the body while he's not paying attention. If you prefer to deal with Mark, he will politely decline your request to say a private farewell - after all, he doesn't know you. Instead, praise him for being such a dutiful son and good Christian. Then, slyly ask Mark about his father's sins. He won't take much notice if you talk about Hell - his father was a good man, sure to get into heaven. Instead, tell him he should make a charitable donation to ensure the Loukota's sins are forgiven. Mark's Stats You can tell him to donate money or food, but this chain is bugged (see below). Instead, tell him to donate the shroud. Whether you tell him to give it to you, or to take the shroud himself, you'll get the monk's habit. Mark will later come find you and ask whether the shroud was safely delivered - he wont be pleased if you confess you kept it, or if you don't convince him you donated it to someone in need. However, if your speech skill is high enough, you can tell him you gave it to a Skalitz refugee, and he'll give you something in thanks (but you don't actually get it, see below). Or, you can knock either man out (even murder them) and grab the shroud. The Charlatan won't ask questions. If you take it while they're watching, they'll call the guards on you. Finally, the church will be unoccupied for a short period during the 20th hour and the 9th hour while the brothers trade duties, where you can grab the shroud unnoticed. If you wait too long before progressing in the quest, the body will lie outside the church in an open grave. You can then rob it to retrieve the burial shroud. Go back to the Charlatan and try to give him the shroud. He'll shush you and tell him to meet you at his home. Unfortunately, you only get there moments before a group of ruffians, determined to beat the stuffing out of the Charlatan for his tricky ways. He hightails it out the window, telling you that your reward is in the trunk, promising to meet you in Ledetchko. First though, you'll have to deal with the furious mob outside. Either talk them down or thrash all three of them to complete the quest. Ruffian's Stats Notes * The quest triggers returning the shroud if a white Monk's habit (sometimes called "novice robes") is picked up from any source. * Saying good bye to Mark will trigger him to attack you. * If you convince Mark to donate food or money, the subsequent dialogue chain is broken. You can offer to take it to the needy yourself, but he doesn't give you anything. If you tell him to make the donations while you watch over the body, he will instead repeat the line about Henry making the donation, and not leave either. * No matter whether you tell Mark to give you the shroud or donate it himself, he will give you the shroud and not leave. * If you get Mark to donate the shroud, speaking to him later has a dialogue error, which reads as "@ui_undefined_13790". However, the conversation continues without issue. * Mark gives you something to thank you for 'helping' them, but nothing seems to happen. ru:Чудеса в присутствии заказчика Category:Stubs Category:Side Quests